Beginings of a Hero: Odd
by D-Comet-chan
Summary: rewriting this to be the first in the series as the other was made of fail. Odd comes to find a new world after an accident with new friends and new powers, but all he wants to do is get back home!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Odd as you know and I just want to say that irony sucks. Why, you may ask is because I'm basically fighting against myself in a arena for almost all the world to see, but your probably wondering how I got into this situation, right? Well, it all started one day in the middle of fall, when the leaves began to change…..

* * *

"Catch me if you can!!" I screamed as I ran from the enraged Sissi who's diary I just stole from her room.

"Oooh, this one's about Ulrich! Maybe I should read it, huh Sissi?" I questioned Sissi as I opened her diary and began to flip through the pages of said book.

"OOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!! YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK, RIGHT NOW!!!!!" She screeched in a near deafening tone.

I just kept running and flipped over the bench that me and my friends usually sit at after school. I dashed through the mass of students watching the little affair. I could see Milly and Tamiya making some kind of news out of this. My grin grew as the chase prolonged and I jumped onto the gate that blocked us out from the road and town. I climbed over the gate and landed with cat-like grace and turned back towards the school and smirked at Sissi who was screaming and clawing at me through the gate. I shook the small book just out of her grasp. Jim was approaching and I knew that I had to get out of here, so I dashed out into the road with a smile firmly on my face. I didn't hear my friends calling out to me and as I had just heard Sissi screech my name in panic instead of rage. I turned to her and saw her arm extended at something parallel to me, so I followed her gaze and I paled. I was hit by something hard and everything ached. I was alone and cold but I could hear three things: yelling, crying, and sirens, then nothing but blankness and a sharp light shining. "_Am I dead?_" I thought as I tried to open my eyes, but to no avail.

"**No, child of spirit. Your are not dead, but you are not alive.**" someone had said in a cryptic voice. I furrowed my brow as who ever this was just answered something I had just thought, but before I could ask the voice came back.

"**Child of spirit, will you vow to protect the innocent?**" It asked.

"_Yes?_" I thought warily. "_I do it all the time by fighting Xana._" And it was true, me and my friends always fought against the evil virus that had attacked us on so many occasions.

"**Do you wish to stop their suffering and tragedies?**" It asked me and I replied with a nod.

"**Good, but most of all do you want to end your suffering?**" It questioned.

"_Yes, but who are you?_" I inquired the stranger.

"**In all due time, child, but for now I say my goodbyes." It replied as it slowly echoed away.**

"**WAIT!" I screamed as I sprung up from my lying position in what seemed to be a forest clearing floor and it seemed to be around night time.**

"**Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular, but to dismay I was answered by a gruff voice. "Your in my hunting grounds." He growled loudly. "Explain yourself now, scrawny one, or perish."**

**I turned slowly towards whatever was behind me and to my surprise there was a man with blonde hair, a black wolf's tail, and ears to match. "Are you going to answer me, foolish cat?" He sauntered forward and seemed to angry at the 'changes' I have apparently gone through. The tail I was only used to seeing on Lyoko was now flittering through out the slight breeze and my small feline ears twitch around like butterflies small children chase. "My name is Odd. Odd Della-Robbia." I said with false confidence.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I never thought I would know what would happen after death, but I was wrong, I'm not invincible. Aucun n'est mes amis, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je déteste que j'ai fait. Je suis un monstre.  
_

* * *

"Mon Dieu" _Man, I am speaking French? I know English._"I-I'muh-!"_ W-what? Why can't I speak English? _

The man must have seen my face, and boy did he look confused. "Can't you speak?" He paused with a look of disdain and sent a glare in my direction, and I swear he just called me useless under breath.

I returned that glare as best, but it's difficult to stare at someone who looks like they could maul you. _I should try French again, maybe, if the gods are on my side, he'll understand me._ "Hé, vous! Pouvez-vous me comprendre?"_ Oh god, the look on his face says no. Him is a weird thing to call someone, but who am I to talk, so __I'll call him wolfman since I don't know his name.  
_

His face scrunched a bit, and he gave me this...this quizzical look. "Now you speak in tongues, that's just great! I found myself a real genius! And scrawny, too!"

I was taken aback, no one has ever insulted me like this, not even Sissi, without getting some flack. At that moment, the last bit caught up to me. "Je ne suis pas efflanqué, je suis svelte!"

_I'll show him scrawny!_ I guess you could say I had a lapse in judgement, as I tackled a man a foot taller than myself, who barely budged when I charged him. He then proceeded to knock me over and pin me to the ground. He started growling, and I was shaken to my very core. _OH GOD, OH GOD, GET OFF OF ME! _"Reculez, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, laissez-moi la paix s'il vous plaît!"_ Wow, I'd never think that I would go out this way, killed by the wolfman._

All of a sudden, the wolfman was sent flying away from him, and the real kicker was that he got right back up, and looking no less angry. The man's eyes seemed to glow, and sizzling noises began to emit all around him and myself, and the next thing I knew, I was on fire. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't save myself. _Fu- gah, yeowch, somebody turn off the oven! Odd, you'll be fine. Just ignore your numb leg._

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't see much. From what I could feel I was in a bed, a plush one at that, much nicer than the Kadic ones. I was just barely able to turn my head, and all I could see was a blob of colors really close to my face. I think I screamed, or at least tried to, but it came out as a soft cry. The blob moved further away, and I felt a hand move over my face. It was soft, like a cat's paw, only substantially larger, and it was caressing my forehead like a mother would. The hand was removed from head, and was replaced by warm lips. My eyelids began to droop, and the last thing I heard before I fell back to the darkness was, "Good night, my sweet Cheshire." _  
_


End file.
